Summer Solstice
by CreativeGirl247
Summary: Demitri loved a girl centuries ago when he was human. The vampire who turned him killed her. Now he's all alone. Or so he thinks until he meets Sienna Cullen, the adopted daughter of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N-Hey guys! My sister asked me a to write a fanfic on Twilight, so here it goes! Tell me what you think! Enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

**Third person P.O.V-**

Rosalie and Emmett Cullen were running as fast as they could through the streets of Boston, trying to outrace each other. They were going to meet the Denali's after so long. They ran into an abandoned alley when Rosalie felt a small, thudding heartbeat. It sounded like that of a child. _Why would a child be in an abandoned alley? I am probably just imagining things. _She chided herself.

Almost on cue, she could hear the cries of a baby. _Who would leave a baby all alone in a dangerous, abandoned alley like this?_ She thought and began moving towards the direction of the cries. In a dumpster, she saw a small baby, probably born a few hours ago, wrapped up in plastic. She felt a sudden lure towards this abandoned baby. She gently lifted it up to her arms and saw that the baby was shivering. She immediately removed her coat and wrapped it around the baby. As soon as she did so, the baby opened its clear blue eyes to look at her.

Rosalie felt an immense need to protect this baby from anything that would cause it harm. She focused on the baby's chubby face and observed that it was a baby girl. She had tiny wisps of blonde hair sticking out of her scalp. Her blue eyes were open in wonder and staring at her. She gave Rosalie a tiny smile showing her dimpled cheeks. She wrapped her tiny hand around Rosalie's hand. Rosalie was bewitched by this baby girl in her arms.

"Rose, don't tell me you're thinking of what I'm thinking you'll do." Emmett said with sadness in his voice. He saw his mate watch the baby girl with love and adoration. He didn't want to snatch away her happiness. But if anyone got word that they were raising a human child, the Volturi might come back to finish their work.

"We can't just leave her here in this dumpster, Emmett. Let's take her to Carlisle and see if she's alright. It looks like she's been here a while." Rosalie said and took off running without taking her eyes off the baby once.

She soon entered the house in a mad dash and ignored all the questions being pointed at her. She first had to know if the baby was alright. She found Carlisle in his study reading the latest issue of a Cardio surgery magazine. As soon as she entered the room with the child, his attention flickered to the bundle in her arms.

"Rosalie, what is the meaning of this?" He asked her.

"I'll answer all your questions later. Now, would you please check up on her?" She pleaded and held out the bundle in her arms.

Carlisle's harsh look faltered as soon as he laid eyes on the child. He gently examined her and determined that she was perfectly alright. Rosalie was delighted to hear that the child was alright. She felt connected to the child, she almost felt like it was her own baby. She took the baby in her arms and dressed her up in some of Nessie's old clothes. Once, the baby fell asleep in her arms, she went to the living room to explain her actions.

She told everything to all who were present, which to Rosalie's disgust, included Jacob. Esme agreed with Rosalie's decision to bring the child to their home and felt disgusted that someone would abandon a newborn baby in a dumpster. Soon, everyone gave in to the charms of the child. Rosalie then expressed her desire to be the mother of the baby and soon everyone agreed, seeing the love and devotion towards the child in Rosalie's eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" Bella asked, smiling widely. It had been 2 years since the newest addition to their family, Nessie. Everyone was delighted to have another child in the home. Nessie now had the physical structure of a ten year old. Everyone surrounded Rosalie and cooed at the baby in her arms.

Rosalie looked at her child for a moment, trying to decide a name. "Sienna" she said. Rosalie had never been happier. She now had a beautiful, perfect baby, an amazing husband and the perfect family. Live couldn't have been better.

* * *

**1 year later-**

"Life seems perfect, Em. I've never been happier. I have you, I have Sia, and I have our family. I have everything I've ever wanted." Rosalie said looking at Emmett's eyes. They had just finished putting Sienna to sleep. Just as soon as they finished closing the doors of her nursery, she began crying again.

"Mama" she screamed.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Rosalie asked, her eyes filled with delight. She picked up her daughter and ran back to the main house.

"What's the matter, Rosalie?" Esme asked. Edward must have read her thoughts as a warm smile spread across his face.

"Mama" Sienna muttered again. Everyone turned their attention towards her and began cooing at her. She was a ray of sunshine in their family.

"Sia, sweetheart, say Daddy. Daddy's cooler than Mommy anyways." Emmett said, holding her in his arms. Rosalie shot a mock glare in his direction while Emmett smirked back in her direction.

Sienna's eyebrows screwed up in concentration. "Dada" she said with a brilliant smile on her face. Soon, everyone tried to teach Sienna their names. After mispronouncing most of them, she fell asleep in her Aunt Alice's arms.

* * *

**3 years later-**

The Cullen family was trudging along the streets of New York on vacation. Alice took this opportunity to stock her two niece's closets with the latest fashions. Nessie refused to let his sister walk. She loved her 3 year old, human sister. She was a breath of fresh air. Nessie slowly played with Sienna's blonde hair while carrying her in her arms.

"Mommy" Sienna turned to look at Rosalie, "Can I have ice cream?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, its winter. If you eat ice-cream, you get sick. Perhaps another time, hunny" She tried to convince her child.

"But I want ice cream now! Please, mommy?" she widened her eyes and pouted.

"Aw! How can you say no to that face? Sure, kiddo." Emmett said and took Sienna from Nessie's arms.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sienna grinned at him and he smiled back at her lovingly.

"You spoil her all the time, Em!" Rosalie hissed at Emmett.

"Oh, I spoil her? What about you and your abundance of clothes?" Emmett asked her.

Jasper slowly took Sienna from Emmett's arms and took her to the nearest ice cream shop he could find. Soon, they came back to where the others were standing, with Sienna's favourite mint chocolate chip ice cream in her hands.

* * *

**5 years later-**

"Aunt Bella, I want to be called Princess Sienna" Sia said giggling after she watched the Sleeping Beauty with her Aunt and her sister, Nessie.

"Ha-ha! You've got to be joking, kiddo!" Jacob said walking into the room.

"But I really want to be a Princess when I grow up." She screeched at him. _She looks so adorable when she's angry_. Jacob thought.

"Whatever you want, kiddo." He replied sarcastically. Sienna wasn't yet old enough to understand sarcasm so she ran around the house giggling to tell everyone she wanted to be a princess when she grew up.

"Cut it out, Jake!" Bella said, smacking his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jake said rubbing his arm.

"For being an ass. Come on, mom. Let's go and make Sia look like a princess." Nessie said grinning. She loved dressing up her little sister and photographing her.

"Alright, let's go." Bella said and ran to the living room where she lifted giggling Sienna into her arms and ran into Sienna's room. The rest of the day was spent in having fake tea parties and wearing tutu's and tiaras.

* * *

**7 years later-**

"Grandpa, can you teach me soccer?" Sienna said giving Carlisle her puppy dog eyes.

"Can't you ask someone else to teach you, Sia? I'm busy." He said, trying not to look at her. He knew that if he looked at her face, he would give in. He had a meeting to attend to that morning.

"But daddy said you played soccer when you were growing up and you were the best. Please, grandpa?" She pouted at him.

He knew his stubborn granddaughter wouldn't give up until he said yes, so he agreed to teach her soccer. He scooped her up in his arms and ran to the empty field with a soccer ball. By the end of the day, Sienna tricked him into looking away and scored her first goal. Laughing, he carried her back home.

* * *

**10 years later-**

"Uncle Edward, can you teach me how to play the piano?" Sienna said, looking at him pouting with big eyes. By now, she knew no one in the family could resist if she gave them her big puppy eyes. She used it to the maximum of her benefit.

"Why do want to learn it, Sia?" Edward asked his little niece. She was a beautiful child. She had straight pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her dimples rivalled Nessie's and everyone enjoyed having the little human child in their lives. She made their lives seem almost normal. And they had been lacking that ever since Nessie's trials.

"There's a talent contest next month and I want to be the best." Sia told him. She liked being the best at all she tried. She had straight-A grades and was the captain of the girls' soccer team in her school.

"Are you sure you aren't already talented enough?" Edward asked her. But he knew that she wouldn't give up until he agreed to teach her.

"Please, Uncle Edward?" She asked, pouting and looking at him wide-eyed.

"Oh, alright!" Edward sighed and began teaching her the basics.

She surprised him as she soon was able to play even the tough ones with little mistakes. He knew that at this rate, she might even beat him for the title of Best Musician of the family. Smiling to himself, he watched his niece continue playing the piano.

* * *

**12 years later-**

"Mom, dad, since as long as I can remember, you've looked the same. Are you guys some sort of Botox freaks like April's mom?" Sienna asked them one day when she could no longer hold the question in. She saw her parents exchange a resigned look.

"Sia, sweetheart, sit down. We need to talk." Rosalie said looking seriously at her daughter. She knew that she'd have to tell her the truth soon, but she didn't release it would be so soon. As soon as she sat down, she told her daughter about what they were and how they found her.

"So I was discarded into a dumpster? Nobody wanted me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Sia, we want you and we love you. Don't you ever think we don't love you." Esme said and hugged her granddaughter tightly.

"So you won't ever age?" Sia asked them once she recovered.

"No" Alice told her niece. She suddenly had a vision of Sienna as a vampire. She must have made a decision. Edward closed his jaw fuming.

"I want to be a vampire." Sienna said, looking at her family.

"No!" Rosalie screamed angrily. "Don't you understand? I never want any of this for you! I want you to live a happy human life, sweetheart!"

"But what if I begin to look older than you, mom? What if I begin to look like your mom? Your grandma? What if I die?" Sienna asked her mother, looking at her in the eye.

Rosalie refused to reply and stalked out of the room. "We'll talk about this later, Sia." Emmett told his daughter and went to calm his wife.

"Grandpa, grandma? Please tell me atleast you understand?" Sienna pleaded Carlisle and Esme.

"If your decision remains the same after your graduation, I'll agree to turn you." Carlisle dejectedly told his granddaughter. The rest of the family began to leave the room. Each of them livid and irate. Only Bella remained behind. She knew how her niece felt. She felt the same once too. She hugged Sienna and let her cry into her shoulder.

* * *

**15 years later-**

"Guys, you'll all be coming to see the finals of the State Championships, right?" Sienna asked with a smile on her face. She was the captain of her school soccer team and had led her team into the finals. She sure as hell was going to win the finals as well.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart." Her Grandma said, looking at her grandchild proudly. They had a trophy cabinet installed into the house completely filled with Sienna's various trophies. Whether it was in sports, drama, music or studies, Sienna always strived to be the best. And most of the times, she was.

That evening, Sienna led her team to victory by scoring a hat-trick singlehandedly. She proudly clutched her golden boot trophy in front of her as she began walking towards her family.

"You did wonderfully, Sia. That header was amazing. I'm proud of you." Carlisle told her.

Soon, they all reached home where yet another winners medal and a trophy joined the rest of her collection.

"Grandma, I'm starving, can you make me something to eat?" She asked looking at Esme pleadingly.

"Of course, sweetie. What do you want to eat?" Esme asked.

"Mac and Cheese?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

* * *

**17 years later-**

"Dad, stop freaking every guy here with the stares." Sienna angrily snapped at Emmett. Today was the day they would start high school, again for Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Emmett was angrily looking at every guy who dared to look at his daughter in an inappropriate way. Sure, she was almost as old as him physically, but she was still his baby girl.

"Dad, stop it! This is so embarrassing!" Sienna groaned. She'd seen quite a few guys here in Ontario high school but her dad was scaring everyone away. It was awkward that she was seventeen and still hadn't gone out on a single date. Every time a guy would come to ask her out, her dad would scare them away.

"I can't stop it, Sia. You will always be my baby daughter." He said, looking at his beautiful daughter adoringly. She bore many similarities to Rosalie that everyone thought she was Rosalie's younger sister. She had straight pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

As soon as those words slipped his mouth, Sia became furious. "I'm seventeen, dad! I'm not your baby daughter anymore! I'm almost an adult!" She hissed and walked away.

She spent the rest of the day trying to avoid her dad. She'd made quite a few friends which she was happy about. As soon as they got out of Uncle Edward's car, she could feel the tension in the air. Something was wrong. Aunt Alice clutched her head as she had a vision. She could feel the dread in the pit of her stomach.

"The Volturi are coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Thank you for the positive feedback, guys! Here's the next chapter, tell me what you think of it. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**Demitri P.O.V-**

I had just finished feeding after Heidi brought in a new batch of tourists for us to suck dry. Today, there was a girl with blue eyes. Adelina had blue eyes. I missed Adelina with every inch of my being. Her laugh, her eyes, her lips, her everything. I found myself reminiscing about the time when I was human, the time where I was happy, the time where I was whole.

_**Flashback-**_

_**1214, Athens, Greece**_

"_You can't catch me, Dem!" Adelina screamed while running away from me. She had plaited her hair that day and was wearing a beautiful maroon gown. I'd wanted to express my objectives to woo her for quite some time. But I had never picked up the courage to say the words. What if she rejected me? What if she wanted someone else? Sure, we were best friends and knew everything about each other, but could I be sure? _

_I ran after her and caught her, spinning her in my arms while doing so. Oh, how much I loved that angelic laughter of hers! She looked into my green eyes with her brilliant blue eyes. She looked concerned. "Are you alright, Dem?"_

"_How do you tell a girl of your intentions to woo her?" I asked trying to hint her of my intentions. _

_She looked hurt and heartbroken for a moment but soon covered it up with a false smile of hers. I could always tell when her smile was real or not. Her dimples didn't look so prominent when her smiles were fake. "Who is the lucky girl, Dem? Is it someone I know?" She asked curiously. Oh if only she knew the girl was her! _

"_It is someone you know like the back of your hand." I smiled at her. She puckered her eyebrows in confusion. I knew she had no idea whom I was talking about. I figured it was better to get it out rather than keep it in me and regret it in my later years. _

"_It is you, Lina. I love you and I want to court you." I said looking at the ground. I was scared of her reaction. I was scared of rejection. _

"_Demitri Grogorvich, I love you too." She said smiling softly at me. I instantly took her face in my hands and kissed her with all my might. Our first kiss was filled with the passion of years of longing and pure, true love._

* * *

_**1215, Athens, Greece **_

_I had been courting Adelina for little over a year. I wanted to ask her to marry me and spend the rest of my life with me. I'd asked her to meet me at the hills right outside our village. We loved going there ever since we were kids. I had my grandmother's silver wedding ring tucked into the pocket of my trousers safely. _

"_There you are, Dem! I was beginning to think you were not going to show up!" Adelina said running to me. I caught her and spun her around in the air. I looked into those beautiful, blue eyes of hers and kissed her out of the blue. She was surprised but reacted to my kiss after a while. _

_I released her from the kiss and bent down on one knee. "Adelina Erikson, will you marry me?" I asked holding out grandmother's sapphire ring. It was almost the colour of her eyes which I loved so much. I looked up to see her in tears. She wasn't going to reject me, was she?_

"_Oh god, yes! Of course yes!" She said and enveloped me into a tight hug. I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her softly and lovingly._

* * *

_**1216, Athens, Greece**_

_I was walking along the plains outside our village with Adelina in my arms. We were to be married next week. I couldn't wait to officially call her mine. Until she was Adelina Grogorvich. Suddenly, out of nowhere a pale red haired man appeared in front of us. _

"_I'm bored, let's have some fun, shan't we?" He asked cackling with a British accent. Something in his words sounded cruel and chilling. I pushed Adelina behind me and walked up to him. "I'd rather not. Now if you don't mind, we would rather continue walking."_

"_Bravery, I love to see that in humans. Maybe I'll give you the gift of immortality!" He said smiling wide. That was when I noticed his eyes. They were as red as blood. Some sort of animal instinct was screaming at me to run away. But I didn't want to seem weak in front of this insane man and I would protect Adelina. _

"_I have no idea what you are talking about." I managed to say before he bit me. The next few days were agonizing and I felt like I was burning. The transformation was excruciatingly painful. Finally, I could begin to feel the fire fading away. When I woke up, I could see everything clearer. What on earth had happened to me? My throat was burning but I paid no heed to it. I'd drink water later. I need to find Adelina._

"_Lina, where are you?" I said, only, it wasn't my voice. The voice which came out of my mouth sounded so euphonious and melodious. I felt her tenor, her scent in a room adjacent to mine. I didn't know how it was possible but I felt like I could find her from the other half of the world. I knocked down the door to find Adelina bleeding out. The burning in my throat intensified but I ignored that. I had to somehow save the woman I loved._

"_Lina!" I shouted and was at her side within a moment. I laid her head on my lap. She looked like she had been stabbed in the stomach various times. She caressed my face with her bloodied hand and looked into my eyes like as though she wanted to communicate how much she loved me. After a while, her hand went limp, her chest stopped rising, her heartbeat stopped and her eyes lost their usual shine. She was dead, my Adelina was dead. That day, I vowed to find the man who killed her and make him feel twice as much pain as she probably felt during the last few hours of her life._

* * *

I was snapped out of my trance when there was a loud knock on the door of my bedchambers in the castle. "Who is it?" I asked even though by my talent, I could tell it was Felix. I enjoyed spending time with Felix. He was one of the few people who could make me laugh after everything that had happened in my past. "Master has called us for a meeting, we must get going, bro." Felix said.

An abrupt meeting with master? I wonder what the cause of this was. The last time we had a meeting on such terms was when we had to travel all the way to America to kill the Cullen coven. That didn't work out so well, the baby girl turned out to be half human and not an immortal child. We had just been embarrassed in front of almost the whole of the vampire world. It undermined our authority as law makers.

I swiftly got up from the bed I was sitting on and opened the door. I smiled at Felix "Let's get going then." The throne room had begun filling up. We took our places and waited for the rest to arrive. Master Marcus looked bored and melancholic as he normally was, Master Aro seemed to be lost in his thoughts while Master Caius looked furious.

Once Afton entered, Master Aro got up. "My guard, I am afraid the vampire world is in danger again. Stefan and Vladimir joined a coven in Ecuador and they have begun creating a new-born army against us. Two of the new-borns had the good sense to run away and informed us of this. They have been showed mercy. Their numbers are said to be over a 150 vampires, several of them with powers. We have no other choice but to ask the other vampires to aid us." He said seriously.

"But Master, why do we need help? We can do this ourselves. We must not seem weak in front of the others. We all have powers; we can easily defeat this army." Jane said haughtily.

"Not without suffering huge losses. Pride will always be the Achilles heel of even the most powerful. Be sure to remember that, Jane" Master Marcus said wisely. He rarely spoke; the situation must be serious if he is paying attention to the meeting.

"Yes, you are right, dear brother. Chelsea, Afton, you will go to recruit the help of the Amazon coven. Alec, Heidi, You will recruit the Denali coven. Santiago, Jane, you will recruit the Egyptian coven. Demitri, Felix, you will recruit the help of the Cullens. Corin, you will recruit the American nomads while Lucrezia (A.N- A new member of the guard. She has the power to control water), you will recruit the European nomads. You will depart in a week's time. Am I clear?" Aro said.

"Yes, Master" We all said at the same time and began to depart. I stayed back though. I wanted to know if the red haired, British vampire who had turned me was one of the Ecuadorian coven.

"Master, may I speak with you?" I asked him.

"Of course, Demitri." He said and held out his hand. While this may seem weird, I knew he could see what troubled my mind by just touching my hand. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "I was wondering when you would come to enquire of the matter. It has been centuries since the event, are you sure you still wish the same?" He said.

"Yes, master. I have never wanted to do anything as much as I want to kill him. He took away my happiness and left me incomplete. I know you want to see if he deserves mercy, but the only reason I continue existing is my need for vengeance."

"Demitri, eight centuries is a long time to carry a grudge. Are you sure you wouldn't feel better to just let go of the pain and the heartache and start anew?" Master Marcus asked me.

"He killed my love. There is no one else for me in the world. I think she deserves to be avenged, Master. I would have some closure after killing her killer."

"She would've wanted you to move on, Demitri. She would have wanted you to be happy. But if it is vengeance you wish, you shall have it. To answer your question, yes, he is one of the members of the coven." Master Aro said.

"Thank you, Master." I said smiling. I was finally going to avenge Adelina. After killing the redhead, I would beg Master Aro to kill me. When they would finish with killing me, I would meet Adelina in the afterlife. I would finally hold her in my arms after eight centuries of missing her. Master Aro must have read my thoughts of killing myself as he smiled sadly at me.

"If she is anything like how you remember her to be, she would have wanted you to start afresh. Remember than, Demitri." Master Aro said as I stood in front of the door. I nodded and began to leave.

Felix was waiting outside for me. He must have noticed my upbeat attitude. "What's got you so happy, bro? We have to go convince the damned Cullens to join us. Those vegetarian vampires are a disgrace to the rest of our race."

"It's not about the Cullens, Felix. The redhead is a part of the Ecuadorian coven. I can finally have my revenge." I told him smiling widely.

"I'm happy you're finally getting some closure, bro. We'd better begin to get ready for this war. If it's as worse as Master Aro says it is, we're going to need every moment of practice we can get." He said and we began walking towards the training rooms.

* * *

**A.N- In the next chapter, Sienna and Demitri meet. Let me know whether you want it to be written in Third person P.O.V or Sienna's P.O.V or Demitri's P.O.V or both Sienna and Demitri's P.O.V's**


End file.
